Trapped
by Seven Starz
Summary: It isn't fun, being trapped in a box, don't you think? Well Fred and George Weasley certainly hate it. Especially on a special occasion. But they learn something very extraordinary, something that they thought wasn't even possible until now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! **

**So this fanfic Imma be showing you is actually my summer homework. You see I went to camp for a few days and signed up for this club called creative writing. One of our activities was to write a short story about our favorite character/s stuck in a box, with no knowledge on how/why they're in there. **

**The counselor approached me and asked how my story was going. I said it was okay and showed her the story. She agreed but suggested that my favorite characters (Fred And George) lose their wands and - - - - - - - - {you'll find out soon enough :P}. **

**I haven't thought of it before, but if it wasn't for her, you guys wouldn't be reading this :) So enjoy! **

**P.S. sorry if it's short **

**DISCLAIMERS: Harry Potter isn't mine, it's Queen Rowling's. **

* * *

It was the first time _ever_ that George Weasley woke up utterly alone. He usually woke up with his twin snoring on the bed beside his. But this day was different. He glanced around, and saw nothing; the room was swallowed in darkness. He stretched his arms, like he usually does in the morning, and found walls surrounding him. It seemed to be in the shape of a square. A box.

He ran his hands through the walls, hoping to feel something, like a screw or a latch. But he felt nothing, nothing except a chill through his spine. Only now did he notice how cold it was. He ran his hands through the wall again, to make sure he didn't miss anything. But still nothing, only the cold, uneven floor beneath him and his calloused hands.

He stood up, and immediately wished he hadn't; he bumped his head. He could only kneel, to avoid any more bruises.

Then he heard a shuffling noise.

"Is that you George?" a voice too familiar called.

"Yeah, Fred. Where are you?" George asked. "And what _is_ this thing? I think it's some sort of frosted glass case."

"Of course it is, you nitwit." Fred replied. He sounded irritated and little impatient. "And I'm right beside you, only in a separate box." More shuffling noises followed. Then George heard and inaudible gasp.

"What is it?" George questioned his brother.

"Oh, damn," Fred cursed. "I can't find my wand."

"Well only irresponsible wizards lost their wands." George indicated, with a small smirk. Fred rolled his eyes in the darkness, knowing his brother couldn't see. "You're just lucky I'm the responsible one." This time, George heard a very peculiar noise coming from the box beside him.

It sounded like a rough wheeze, but turned out to be a suppressed snort. "Sure you are."

George patted his pockets, but all he felt was empty air. He felt the ground for his wand, and still came up with nothing. He rechecked his pockets, but still couldn't feel the long stick. He started to panic.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I've lost my wand."

* * *

**Yeah. **

**I think I'll end it there. **

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, though. I hate them too. But they're fun to write. I know, I sound a little hypocritical. But I can't help it ^_^ **

**I have the next chapter written already, but I'm just waiting for a review. **

**So please review! I'll give you virtual Haagen Dazs if you do :) Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry or Cookies & Cream? **

**Those are the only flavors have in my refrigerator right now, so remind me to restock! :D (i used to have coffee, but i finished it) **

**- Marsa a.k.a. Syanna **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai der c: **

**Here's the second chapter. I hate waiting and making people wait, so I continued it! :D **

**You're welcome my dears ;-) **

* * *

Fred was silent for a moment. And then: "Did I hear you right George?"

"Yeah," George muttered.

"Aw, damn! Damn, damn, damn!"

"Fred, calm down-"

"You calm down George! How can you stay like that? We're stuck in a bloody box! No one traps Fred Weasley in a glass case for display! No one! What kind of mother-"

"FRED!"

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down!"

"Why?"

"Because swearing our heads off won't solve our problem!"

"Oh yeah? And what will?" George was silent for a moment, he sure wasn't expecting that blow.

Finally, he answered. "I don't know. But we've got to keep our heads, and think of a solution."

Fred grumbled in reply. He sounded frustrated. He banged his fist on the side of the glass box. The twins heard a small _CRACK! _but it was good enough to satisfy Fred. He banged his fist on the wall again, making a bigger crack. He continued hitting the wall several times until the glass shattered. Convinced, George followed suit.

But they found themselves inside another box, this time, bigger. Though it wasn't big enough to stand in.

'_So there was a box in a box. Great._' George thought as he rubbed his knuckles. He was sure there were bruises. But he kept on smashing the glass until it finally broke. He heard glass shatter beside him as well.

"You okay, Fred?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he mumbled.

George rubbed his knuckles again. This time, he felt warm liquid trickling down his hand. He sucked it. His blood tasted bitter, but he couldn't stop now. He banged his fist on the last box that concealed him, but his fist bounced back, as if the last one was an inflatable. Yet it was as hard as ice. He tried again, but didn't succeed.

He heard his brother grunt beside him. Then he heard more banging and no satisfying sound.

"It's no use Fred." George said, finally giving up and crawling back into the smallest box. "We're trapped."

He heard his brother groan and murmur a few curses.

"Why are you acting so strange today, Fred? You're not normally like this." George inquired.

Fred sighed. "Because it's our birthday."

* * *

**So did you like it? The cliffhanger? Hehehe sorry guys, it was too hard to resist. **

**Review if you want the next chapter right away! :D **

**Watermelon bubblegum for those who do! ( seriously love the watermelon bubblegum from Spain) Virtual of course :) **

**-Marsa a.k.a. Syanna **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is so late. I went to another camp for four days and i kinda had writer's block. **

**But no worries here it is now! :D**

* * *

_'Stupid, stupid George.' _George thought. How could he have forgotten? He remembered the night before, when their mum had promised that they could do anything today-including pranks. But how could he, when he was stuck in a glass case for display?

A wave of thoughts hit him. What if they couldn't get out? What would happen to their joke shop? What would happen to Angelina and Alicia? And more importantly, what would happen to them?

"Ah, Fred," George leaned forward so that his forehead pressed against the glass. "What are we going to do?" Fred thought for a moment, before replying.

"I don't know. You're the responsible one."

"I was joking!"

"So was I."

George banged his head on the glass in exasperation. His brother can really piss him off sometimes. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping for some mind-blowing idea to come to him. Minutes passed in silence, and slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_George watched his father try to install a television in the Burrow's living room, but with no success. Arthur cursed under his breath. _

_"Dad, why do we even need a television?" George inquired, clearly bored. _

_"Well, it would be nice to have something different for a change, wouldn't it?" Arthur replied, turning to his son. _

_"But Dad, televisions are for muggles, those who are bored, in fact." Fred said, his tone flat. _

_Arthur looked up at his children. "Then this will be perfect for you." His kids rolled their eyes. _

_"You what would kill your boredom?" Arthur asked, clearly annoyed with his sons. "You two could help me install this thing and then we could actually use it." The twins just continued playing jacks. _

_"We'd rather not." The twins spoke in unison. Arthur sighed and disappeared behind the small box with a glass screen in front. _

_He fiddled with wires, putting them in holes made at the back of the television. Once all the wires were attached to something, he straightened up. He put the plug into the socket. _

_An electrical spark erupted when the plug entered the socket. Arthur looked at it in surprise and fascination. He squatted and put his face near it to get a better look. _

_It took a while before Arthur decided that it wasn't going to happen again. He got up and made his way to the couch, where he sat in between his children. They stared at the blank screen for a few minutes, wondering what was supposed to happen. _

_"Uh, Dad?" George said. "Aren't you supposed to turn it on?" _

_"Oh, ri-right." Arthur stuttered. He got up and approached the television. "How exactly do you turn this on?" He finally spotted a small square button. He pressed it, and the television turned on. _

_In awe, he stepped back and admired the muggle contraption. He sat took his seat on the couch and stared at the television. _

_There were people in it, one boy with hair silvery white as snow. He wore a blue hoodie covered with snowflakes. He was sitting on the floor surrounded my walls of ice. He picked up a stick, one that was cut in half. He pressed then against each other, and a white glow surrounded it. The stick magically fixed itself, and the boy leaped into the air. _

**{I spy a Rise of the Guardians scene ;) } **

* * *

George gasped. He'd fallen asleep, in the midst of thinking of a plan. Then he realized, he _did _have a plan-well, sort of. More of an idea.

"Hey, Fred, I think I know how we can get out of here."

He heard a bump and some shuffling noises.

"You know how we can get out of here?" Disbelief clear in his voice.

"Remember that hot summer day when we took a break from work and decided to go to the Burrow?"George questioned his brother. Fred was silent for a moment before muttering "Continue".

"Remember when dad tried to install a television, and he surprisingly succeeded? Remember that show we watched? The one with the boy with silvery-blonde hair? And he fixed his broke stick?"

"Yeah," Fred murmured slowly, unsure of where this was going.

"Well, maybe we could do magic without wands." George finished, a little breathless. Fred stared at his brother through the darkness, his mouth wide open.

Then he burst out laughing.

* * *

**Heh Heh Heh. **

**Did ya like it? I know the idea sounded stupid, but hey, it's worth a shot right? :D **

**And it's not yet done. **

**So don't forget to leave a review! Stickers for those who do ;-) **

**- Marsa a.k.a. Syanna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there dear readers. This is the last and final chapter of this fanfic. **

**I hope you like it :) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

When Fred noticed that George wasn't laughing, he stopped. "What, you were serious?"

"Yeah," George replied.

"Well, go on ahead. You try it. It was your idea." Fred sounded doubtful.

George sighed and straightened up. He got up and went out of the two boxed, until he was inside the biggest one.

He took a deep breath. He summoned all his emotions. He thought that it was like a Patronous charm, where you summoned all your happy thoughts. But in this case, he summoned all his emotions. Fear, that it might not work. Anger, because it was his birthday yet he was stuck in a box. Rage, against the person who did this. Happiness, because it was his birthday and he got to prank anyone using anything. he summoned all his emotions. All of them.

George summoned all his magic powers, and mixed it together.

he felt a tug in his gut. He pulled at it, and felt energy coursing through his body. And something else. Adrenaline, maybe? Whatever it was, it gave him more strength.

He felt the rush of energy pulsing through his veins. He opened his eyes and muttered one word: "Lumos."

Light flooded the room. The empty light bulbs now overflowed with light.

George could see the room now. It was painted white, with streamers and balloons decorating the walls. A huge banner occupied the space in one wall. The words "_Happy Birthday Fred and George!"_ were written in cursive. A big cake sat atop a table.

He glanced Fred in the box beside him, he was also looking around the room in bewilderment. Then his eyes finally settled on George.

"How did you do that?" Fred asked, his voice dripping with awe. George shrugged as the door burst open and a crown of gingers flooded in, including Harry, Hermione, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Lee.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRED AND GEORGE!" They all shouted.

The twins looked at them with mouths wide open.

"So this was all a prank?" Fred asked, getting up with clenched fists.

"Well, you've given us a number of pranks already, why can't we give you one?" Molly replied. She took out her wand and tapped the glass containing Fred, then later, George.

"And what's one compared to hundreds, or thousands?" Hermione piped up. That left the twins hanging.

"Well, I'm glad i don't have to spend my whole life living in a glass case." George mentioned.

"Yeah, who needs those?" Fred interrupted his brother, who looked like he was about to say whatever his twin said.

"And who needs a wand when there's magic?" George said, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

The others just looked at them in confusion.

* * *

**THE END. **

**Thanks for sticking with the story, even though it wasn't that good. **

**I hoped you liked it and I hope it didn't disappoint you! :D **

**Leave a review saying how I can improve my writing :) **

**Thanks in advance ;) **

**-Marsa a.k.a. Syanna**


End file.
